


Sharing Grace

by CrumpetsNtea (IncandescentYoungster)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Cursed Castiel (Supernatural), Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester With Angelic Grace, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Smart Sam Winchester, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentYoungster/pseuds/CrumpetsNtea
Summary: On a hunt Dean ends up with Cas's powers - to reverse it they need to complete a spell.Sam performs it but half way through the spell a witch coven attacks. The spell is interrupted.Sam gets knocked out. The spell seems to have worked.After getting back to the bunker they realize the spell didnt work the way they planned; Dean and Cas can both access Cas's grace. How can they fix that?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Sharing Grace

On a hunt Dean ends up with Cas's powers - to reverse it they need to complete a spell.  
Sam performs it but half way through the spell a witch coven attacks. The spell is interrupted.  
Sam gets knocked out. The spell seems to have worked.  
After getting back to the bunker they realize the spell didnt work the way they planned; Dean and Cas can both access Cas's grace. How can they fix that?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Bunker

Sam is trying to figure out what the hell is happening in their already chaotic lives, but hey it's been a slow week, maybe something insane was overdue. "So, if somebody chose to blast the angels away with a sigil, would Dean be blasted away too?"  
...  
"I ... am unsure."  
"What do you mean unsure?"  
"I can feel Dean being connected to my grace, he's like an arm or a leg feels, my grace is shared between us and connected. It's possible however with Dean being human would prevent that or prevent me from being banished."  
"Sammy, don't even think about it. Cas isnt at full power - don't do something stupid"  
"What if i could stop Cas being banished and test it on you."  
The bewildered look on Deans face for Sam actually saying that outloud, should have been sufficient but to be thorough. "No... wait, when did you learn how to stop the sigil?"  
"like 6 months ago"  
"and you didnt tell us because?"  
Samuel paused, and carefully said "I forgot that i didnt tell you"  
... "Sammy, sometimes you're an idiot"  
"So we can test both! I'll set it up"  
"No-"  
"Okay Cas stand here" Sam shoved the table over revealing something that  
Dean assumed was enochian.  
"How long have you had this ready?"  
"A while." A short pause.  
Castiel stood looking uncomfortable "How sure are you that this will work?"  
"I'm almost certain. So, get this. I found this book in the basement and it has all this  
information on angels and demons. And one was this sigil which could be tattooed on demons, creature who require human vessels, so in theory angels, to make them immune to banishment or exorcism. It was used for double agents to prevent them being sent whereever or exorcized from their vessels. Apparently it can be branded on the vessels skin or floor. So I reseached and changed it a bit and thought it may work with angels. "  
"So you're saying the men of letters worked with demons and you've been working to make new angel helping seals?" Deans face said several things. He looked as confused and impressed as he did angry.  
Sam just finished drawing the banishing sigil. "Pretty much."  
"Cas get out the circle buddy"  
"Dean come on it's not like you'd go far"  
"Actually Sam- it's possible to be sent well beyond this planets limitations"  
"See! It's unsafe-" Dean went to pull Cas out the circle whilst glaring at his little brother.  
"Again, I've been editing it, and ... lets just see what happens" Before Dean could reach the  
stoic Angel of the Lord, or turn to stop Sam, the tall moose slammed his hand down on the  
seal.  
"Sa-" Dean was gone. But Castiel was not. The angel looked panicked.  
"Sam what did you do-"  
And as quickly as he was gone, the elder winchester was back. Appearing to be thrown into  
Castiel.  
"Ow. What the hell Sam! Did you lose your soul again. I could've been killed"  
"He is right Sam." Castiels anger was fading with his relief at seeing Dean in one piece and curiosity was clearly taking over him. 'What did Sam do to create this?'  
"Guys it worked!" 

'... it had.' Deans mind was full of questions.

"How did you get back so soon Dean - Cas can't fly"  
"Thanks for the reminder Sam - you okay Cas?"  
"Yes. Are you? "  
"I think so and i dunno how i got 'back so soon' felt like an atomic yoyo. The sigil felt  
like being back handed to Mars. Then i could feel myself being pulled straight back"  
A small pause filled the air only to be broken by the original grace owner.  
"I believe physics applies here?"  
...  
"What?"  
"It seems that as my grace is being shared as one solid like thing it can't exist in both of us in two places. Thats my guess."  
So what we have a radius? We're simease grace twins now?"  
"Conjoined is the right te-"  
"Not now Sammy. Didn't you say you literally remade me with your grace? How come it didnt matter before?"  
"Before, my grace was used to reconstruct but now, with you Dean, its shared completely."  
"Brightside! Cas can't get blasted away now. He just needs a tattoo."  
"..." Deans face calmed with agreement and looking up seeing his younger brother look so proud, and knowing he'd literally rewrote anchient spells ...  
"Welldone Sammy. Good job." he smiled "But you owe me for throwing me to fricken Minnisota in the middle of winter. So, how do we break this spell then genius?"  
"No idea"  
Cas and Deans silence spoke volumes about their opinions on Sam's response.  
"But, I am working on it... starting now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weirdness I wrote this at 3am and yh... Should i add another chapter? Just see where it goes? I don't know.


End file.
